


supportive bfs

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kit looking out for his boyfriend basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit
Summary: local boy supports his boyfriend and its really heckin sweet,





	supportive bfs

Ty had been reading for several hours now without taking a break, and kit was beginning to get slightly concerned. He knew enough about the autistic spectrum to know that Ty was hyperfocusing, and he had let him get on with it for the past few hours, but he decided that he should probably intervene, mostly because it was getting ridiculously late. So, he walked across the room to where ty was sitting, and crouched down next to him.  
"hey, ty?" Kit said softly, and when he didn't immediately reply, kit tried again, "ty?"  
Ty frowned and looked up, seeming slightly surprised to be in his room. "Yeah?" he said, his voice raspy.  
"Its late, love. I was just letting you know that you've been reading for hours and you're usually getting into bed at this time," he said gently, laying his hand on his shoulder.  
"oh. really?" Ty asked, sounding disappointed.  
"Yeah. You can keep reading if you want, but I'm just letting you know."  
"No, that's okay, I'm kind of tired actually." Ty replied, standing up. Kit nodded, and returned to the bed, waiting for ty to crawl in next to him.  
He did, a few minutes later, his arms moving to wrap around kit. "Thanks for reminding me of the time kit, " Ty said quietly, and kit smiled.  
"It's okay," kit said, closing his eyes.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> kay so disclaimer (kind of) I dont personally have autism myself but I do have adhd so I hyperfocus all the time, and I did a lil bit of research and this is smth that ppl on the autistic spectrum can experience too, so I hope I portrayed it accurately enough, but if anyone feels like this isn't right or smth then just let me know! :) thanks 4 reading nd stuff


End file.
